(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric fluid pump.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-144693 discloses a technique for positioning an axial member by pushing the axial member against a metal mold when the axial member which supports a rotor is insert-molded with a case which has a recess portion housing the rotor.
However, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 3 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-144693, an inner surface 22 of the recess portion housing the rotor is depressed to increase a capacity of the recess portion. Therefore, resistance of the fluid which has flowed into the recess portion might degrade rotation efficiency of the rotor. Further, in FIG. 6 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-144693, depending on the flowing of the resin in insert molding, the resin preferentially flows to an inner side end surface 12b, so that the axial member might sink in a bottom wall portion of the recess portion. This might not ensure positional accuracy of the axial member.